Back in Time
by pizzafan123
Summary: Naruto and the Shinobi Nations are in war with Madara and the Akatasuki and a crazy idea brings them back some years in time. Follow our heroine. Yep, heroine, Our Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze goes back in time. Fem naruto.
1. the begining

Fem Naruto Back in time

Prelude

Chapter 1

A man with brown spiky hair in a ponytail was dying and everyone knew it. But this was usual since they were in the 4th great normal shinobi war. Protecting Naruto Uzumaki is the reason the man is on the floor and that man is Iruka Umino. Naruto was in the corner of the room watching with dead and guilty eyes. Sakura went up to her and said.

"L-listen Naruto, I-i-i-'m sorry". Naruto looked down with tears in her eyes. Iruka was like a father to her, since Jiraya died, but she tried to stop thinking about that. Everyone felt bad for this young heroine and looked away from her. So Naruto was surprised when she felt Sakura hug her tight and say.

"Naruto he's not gone, but he will be soon". Naruto sniffed and Sakura let her go. Naruto walked to Iruka and knelt down. He smiled at her and put a blooded hand on her head and ruffled it a little. She felt a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. He said.

"Naruto-chan… be safe… don't cry… just-." With one last shudder Iruka Umino was gone from the world. Naruto cried, head bend low over his body. Sasuke Uchiha came in the tent with his arms crossed. That's right, Naruto brought Sasuke back saying she needed her brother and best friend back. Together all the shinobi nations were going against Akatasuki and Madara. Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and wiped her eyes. She stood up and brushed herself off, including Kakashi' hand. She coughed and said.

"I wasen't crying". She then avoided everyone's looks and looked at the tent wall. Sasuke said.

Hn, dobe. Forget it". Mostly everyone knew that even if he didn't show it, he cared about her. She just grinned at the insult and said.

"So Sasuke-Teme… What's the damage outside"? He said.

"Same". She looked back at Iruka's body and saw 2 ninja taking his body away. She glared at their backs and almost like they could feel it, they moved out of the tent faster.

This Naruto was wearing a white robe with orange flames at the bottom. Underneath that she wore a grey t-shirt, black and orange jacket and black pants with orange on the sides. More black than orange though, since it was a time of war. She had bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair with a leaf headband tightly wrapped around her forehead.

Her friends could tell that war was taking its toll on her, she was quieter. Also she was a little more distant and her eyes sometimes have a cold look to them. No, they knew she was loyal. Like right now she was sitting cross legged on the floor when the room cleared out and was in her mindscape.

_Naruto glared at the Kyuubi no Kitsune laying in the grass with it's head on his front paws and looking relaxed. He lazily moved his eyes to her and asked._

"_**Human, what do you want"? **__Naruto crossed her arms over her chest and breathed deeply and angrily through her nose and said._

"_The war is getting worse, do you have any ideas? Oh great ancient giant fox". She smirked while he glared at her mocking tone. He suddenly turned away from her and she growled needing her question answered. She was about to yell at the big fox demon when she felt herself get shaken out of her mindscape._

Kakashi Hatake was shaking her or as she knows him, Kakashi-sensei said one thing that made her jump up. "Attack". She went to leave, but Kakashi pulled her hood up and the sudden action made her stop, noticing this he said.

"You hold the 9 tails, you should be hidden for now". She smiled even if he could not see it and said.

"Kaka-sensei, I'm not a Genin anymore. It's war, people get hurt and it's not your job to watch over me. I'm on my own. I always was". She said the last part quietly, but he heard it anyway. He patted her head, not knowing what to say. She picked up her Katana and strapped it to her waist. While they walked into the battlefield he muttered to her.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I was never really there to help you as your teacher and-". Naruto interrupted him and said.

"Heh, no need for the long speech". Not waiting to stay any longer, she rushed up to where she saw Sasuke and Sakura standing on defense. She looked at Sasuke and asked.

"What's going on"? Sakura said.

"Lee, Neji and Shikamaru are g-gone". Sakura closed her eyes tight to stop the sting of tears. Before she could respond she saw Kakashi run up in some direction east. She looked at Sasuke and he said.

"Gai is in a battle. Kakashi probably went to help". Naruto gave a small nod. She didn't say anything about that or her 3 dead Konoha comrades. All she did was stiffen and blink rapidly to stop tears that wanted to come out. She was also worried about Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura watched her and she pretended not to notice. All of a sudden Madara showed up and they all tensed. He said in a mocking tone.

"Well, well. I wonder who is under the hood"? She felt the Kyuubi growled from in her. "Is it Konoha's monster"? Naruto flinched, she hasn't been called that since before Pein invasion. Getting annoyed at the silence, Madara looked at Sasuke and said in a mock said voice.

"Sasuke, it saddens me to see you got to the leaf's side". His voice held disgust at the end and Sasuke answered him with a sneer. He turned to Sakura and said.

"Can you even do anything worthwhile"? Sakura in return glared at him and Naruto decided to flip her hood back, so her face was seen. Her eyes went from deep ocean blue to red narrowed eyes, her hair flowing around like she was in front of a fan. Kyuubi in the meantime was thinking of what to do and Madara and Naruto faced off. Sasuke and Sakura fought their own battles.

Madara pushed her back with a barrage of attacks with his own sword and when she was 5 feet away from him, she formed a Rasengan. It hit him, but not fully. The winds of it, pushed him back 10 feet. After 15 minutes of dodging and attacking, the Kyuubi said out of nowhere in her mind.

"**Human, I have an idea".** She was so surprised at the suddenness of his voice and Sasuke pulled her out of the way of getting slashed and yelled.

"Dobe! Watch it"! She said in her mind.

"_What is it then". He said back._

"**I can take you time back in time and fix what is done". **Naruto jumped back in surprise and looked to where Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were. Suddenly she heard a scream in Kakashi direction. She used her father's thunder god Kunai and left in a yellow flash. She quickly ran to where Gai and Kakashi fell. Naruto yelled shocked into my ear piece.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Kakashi-sensei hurt". She heard Sakura gasp and Sasuke loud breathing. 5 minutes later they showed up next to me. Naruto went on her knees next to Kakashi along with Sasuke and Sakura. She begged.

"Kakashi-sensei, please stay alive! Sakura will-". H ewaved his hand and said.

"No.. it's alright.. win the… war". Then Kakashi Hatake was dead to the world. You could heard Sakura sobs and Naruto's Sniffling. Sasuke even felt a stinging in his eyes he haven't felt in a while. Naruto jumped up and let out an enraged roar that killed the enemy that did this instantly with red raw chakra. Naruto got an isea and yelled.

"Can I bring them"? The Kyuubi seemed thoughtful and said.

"**Yes…but stay close to each other". **Naruto grabbed both of her teammates hands and said.

"Trust me no matter what". They nodded and stood still. Red chakra swirled around them and lifted them in the air. They saw Madara show up and have a look of horror before everything was shrouded in darkness.


	2. The Old man's alive!

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Sorry for such the long wait, these chapters won't be too quick to update as some of my other stories. I still have to write up chapter 3 and I want to be a little different from others.**

**I also would like your opinion on who Sasuke and Sakura should date. **

**Choices for now:**

**SakuraxSasuke**

**SakuraxObito**

**Sakura: Any cannon character you think of or maybe an Oc.**

**SasukexSakura**

**SasukexRin (Kakashi's other teammate)**

**Sasuke:** **Any cannon character you think of or maybe an Oc. **

**Two chapter of Back in Time**

**From. Pizzafan123**

Back in time

Chapter 2

I flinched at the pounding in my head. I groaned and clutched it. I slowly opened my eyes and then wincing at the brightness. I slowly got up and saw Sasuke and Sakura on the ground, knocked out. I walked over to both of them and kicked Sakura in the side, not knowing what else to do. She groaned, but did not get up. I kicked her a little harder and her eyes shot open. Before she could grab me, I jumped back in a crouched position. She blinked tiredly at me and then glared angrily. Uh oh, I pissed her off. I said.

"Hey. Sakura-chan". She said or yelled.

"Hey? Where the hell are we"! I frowned and said.

"Wait till Sasuke wakes up. I don't want to explain it twice". She huffed, but nodded in understanding. I looked at Sasuke who was still asleep and grinned evilly. Sakura looked at my face and rolled her eyes. I crouched down and yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"Wake up Teme"! I jumped backward and he jumped up, kunai ready and death glared at me. I'm used to his pissed expressions since I was 12 and just chuckled at him. That pissed him off more and he said.

"Naruto-dobe! What the hell"! I just shrugged at him and simply said.

"I could not wake you up, sorry". I heard Sakura sigh next to me. Sasuke scowled and I looked at him innocently. I winked and he crossed his arms and looked aeay from me. I also looked around and my playful mood sobered quickly. When I looked back at them, Sasuke sobered up too. They were both staring at me and Sakura asked me.

"Now can you tell me, now that he's up"? I nodded and said bluntly.

"Kyuubi took us back in time". They both had identical blank faces and blinked at me. That broke them out of there dumb spell and Sakura yelled.

"What the hell do you mean"? I scratched the back of my head and said.

"Kyuubi knew we were about to lose, so he dropped us back in time. Since he is inside me, he didn't want to die". Sasuke studied my face and asked.

"Where and when are we? It doesn't look like the battlefield to me". I rubbed my eyes, suddenly feeling a headache. I sighed and said.

"I don't know". Then Sakura gave a smart idea.

"Why don't we look for Konoha and see who the Hokage is in this time". I smiled and nodded at her and Sasuke nodded also. We then walked along a dirt road , trees surrounding us left and right. I let my eyes look around lazily. I got that off of Kashi-sensei's act. Speaking of Kakashi…no! Don't even this about. I slipped the hood over my head so my depressed feelings didn't show on my face. They both stared at me, but didn't reply.

After 15 minutes we saw the Konoha gates. To me, they looked the same as they did when I was 12. We saw 2 different guys, which made me wonder what time we were at. Didn't we just go to our Genin days? They stood up out of their chairs and guy 1 held out a hand and said "halt". In any other situation it would of made me burst out laughing. The second guy flicked a finger at me. Sakura nudged me and muttered.

"Take the hood off". I nodded and pulled it down to my shoulders. The two looked at us shocked for some reason. Guy 2 said.

"Who are three people"? Sasuke said.

"We need to see Hokage-sama". Both the guards were pissed that we ignored them and guy 2 puffed out his chest and said.

"We will not allow you to do that. You could-. I already knew he liked to talk too much and was way to prideful. 5 minutes and I could change that. Sakura said.

"We will go there bound if you let us see Hokage-sama". Sasuke glared at her and I gave her an 'are you crazy' look. She looked away from us and guy 1 said.

"Okay". Guy 2 glared at him and I said.

"How do we know you won't harm us"? Guy one, the more serious one said.

"We won't harm you unless you try to break away". After 10 minutes of arguing and insulting, we had our hands tied behind our backs and a piece of cloth over each of our eyes. They marched us forward and we were shoulder to shoulder. We walked on some gravel and all village noise stopped around us. Ain't this dramatic. Soon we went up some steps and then were stopped.

There was a knock on some wood, which was probably a door to the Hokage door. I heard a voice say "come in". A creaking sound came and we were pushed forward. I heard Guy 2's voice say.

"Samidame-sama, these people demanded to see you. They agreed to be bounded and we brought them to you". What?! Old man! I grinned and felt a lump in my throat and a sharp pain in my chest. He's alive, surprised at that fact, I yelled.

"Old man, you alive". I felt a metal hit me in the head and felt myself being pushed to my knees. I yelped in surprised. The second guy said.

"Quiet convict". I wined.

"I take offence to that and you didn't have to hit me". I heard Sasuke growl lowly and Sakura yelled.

"Bastard! Keep your hands to yourself". I heard the old man yell.

"Silence"! It was dead silent now and Guy one said or stuttered.

"B-but she disrespected-". He stopped and I guess old man stopped him. Old man said.

"Let her up". I was pulled up by the back of my hood. I heard Sasuke say.

"Hokage-sama, we would like to speak to you alone". A couple of minutes later, he told the 2 guards to leave. Just before they left, Sakura yelled.

"Untie us". After another minute we were free and the cloth over my eyes was gone. Sasuke made his famous 'hn', which made me want to punch him but I knew it was not the time. I looked at both of them and saw Sakura rubbing her wrist and Sasuke cross his arms over his chest. I just put my arms in my cloak. I was itching to put my hood on and Old man said.

"What do you want and who are you"? I frowned, what are we going to tell him? Oh, were from the future and we don't know where we are. It hurt just looking at him, forget lying. I felt so guilty the day he died, I could not even save him. Sakura said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hokage-sama, we will tell you what happened, but you must know it is the truth. It may sound farfetched, but it is not. My friend here will tell you". She motioned to me. I sighed and asked her annoyed.

"Why do I have to"? They looked at me like I had 2 heads which confused me more. I raised an eyebrow and Sasuke rolled his eyes and said.

"Well dobe, we don't know much". I smirked.

"That's for sure, Teme". He glared at me and I heard Sakura sigh. I continued.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". I paused to let him absorb this. His pipe flew out of his mouth and Sasuke and Sakura stayed the same. They were used to it. I felt myself grin at his reaction. I added.

"These people with me are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hanuro. Time travelers". I saw Sasuke and Sakura face palm at the same time. I glared at them.

"What did I say"? Sakura sighed again and spoke to me slowly.

"You can't tell someone that". Sasuke being his stupid self-decided to add a comment.

"Explain it better dobe". I rolled my eyes and said.

"Fine Teme". I looked away from his glare and said.

"I have the Kyuubi no Yuko sealed into me the day I was born. He said that he could fix everything and so here I am". I unzipped my cloak and pulled my shirt to past the seal. He gaped at it and made a come here gesture with his hand. I walked over and he tapped my stomach with his finger. He also traced it. He had a little bit of water in his hand and he went to put it on the seal. It didn't wash away. He frowned and finally he was done, so I put my shirt down and zipped my cloak up again. He spoke, his frown deepening.

"This looks real ligate, but I'll have someone look at it…Maybe Jiraiya". My eyes widened and I stiffened. Ero-sensei is alive, I could save him. I felt Sasuke and Sakura's stares on my back, but I ignored them. The old man said.

"Why were you sent"? We looked each other and Sakura decided to speak up.

"Hokage sama, we come from the Forth Great Shinobi War". I asked.

"When are we and can I pull my hood up"? He raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Why"? I shrugged and replied.

"I like to wear it". He shrugged and I pulled the hood over my head. Sasuke smacked me in the back of the head and I pushed him in response. Sakura getting annoyed, punch us both in the head. W both glared at her, but mine was hidden but the hood. She simply ignored it by turning away. The Old Man raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. He seemed to do that a lot with us. He said.

"Right now we are around the 3rd Great Shnobi War". All three of us looked at each other shocked. We left one war and now we are pushed into another one. The old man said.

"Your Father is Minato Namikaze, correct"? I hesitated, but nodded and asked.

"How did you know he was my Father"? He chuckled and said.

"You look like him, have a similar coat, you said your last name is Namikaze and act somewhat the same". I grinned and seemed to forget the other 2. My father's alive! I asked.

"Should we tell him about this"? He looked like he was deep thought and said.

"Not now, but how about I give three a place to stay". We nodded and I suddenly felt a little tired. He gave me a key to a place near my old district. He shook his head sadly and said.

"It must be bad, putting 10 year olds in a war". I looked at him in confusion and asked.

"What are you talking about, I'm 16". I actually looked at myseld for the first time since we got here and I screamed.

"No"! I glared at my small 10 year old hands. I rounded on the Teme and noticed him and Sakura looked 10 also. How could I not have noticed? I said.

"What didn't you tell me Teme"? He glared at me and said.

"Well dobe, I was too busy being pushed through time, I'm sorry I didn't notice you". I growled and said.

"Oh and you call yourself a ninja". I crossed my arms and huffed, Even if he could not see it. He smirked and said.

"Oh and you didn't notice I was 10 either, Who's the bad Ninja"? I jumped to attack him and we were in a small battle of Taijutsu. We were stopped when I felt a pain in my head. My hood stayed on the whole time. I looked at Sasuke and saw him rubbing his head with a scowl like I was. I looked at Sakura and saw her raise a fist. The Old man just stared at us and I kicked Sasuke in the back of the knee.

He almost fell to one knee as he stumbled. He glared at me harshly and If I wasn't used to them, I would be very scared. He straighten up and flipped my hood off my head so hard it choked me a little and made me fall on my behind. I felt my ears go red in anger. He smirked at the redness. I jumped up and balled my hands into fist. Before I could hit him I heard the Old man yell.

"Stop"! We both froze and snapped in ANBU formation, He seemed quite surprised, but the look disappeared into one of understanding. He said.

"Okay you need a cover story. The district to the key I gave you isn't the greatest place_". I stopped him and said.

"I know, I used to live In the district from 5-13". He looked at me shocked and I looked away. He was the one to give me the place, not wanting to create un wanted attention. He nodded and said.

"Now we need a cover story". I frowned and said.

"Why don't I say I'm from the Uzumaki Clan"? He said.

"You look too much like your father. People would make the connection. Also the Uzumaki clan was run down a little while ago". I nodded, it made sense. He said.

"I have an idea, you can be a long lost sister of Minato. It is never known if he had family somewhere". Sasuke said.

"I'll just keep my name since I look like every Uchiha". We all looked at Sakura, trying to decide her cover story. After 5 or 10 minutes of thinking, the Old Man spoke up.

"She could be a friend that came here with you that you both known for a while". Sakura said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, How about you let Naruto's father know we are here. Our cover story". He nodded and I froze. I never met him before, only in my mindscape. I knew I would have to meet him, but this soon. What if he doesn't like me? What if I disgust him? I gulped and said.

"I 'll see you guys later, bye". Before I could leave, Sasuke and Sakura grabbed one of my arms each and restrained me. Sasuke let go and Sakura used her enhanced strength to tackle me on my stomach on the floor. She sat on my back and put chakra hands on my shoulders. I groaned and sakura said.

"You are going anywhere, Naruto". She used that sickly sweet voice. Uh oh, never mess with her when she uses that voice, I gulped nervously and felt myself pale. She patted my head and let me stand back up. I backed up a step, thinking I could make a second try at a getaway. Sasuke and Sakura glared at me and Sakura put me in a headlock.

I tried to get loose and she tightened her hold and I was getting pissed off. I can leave if I want dammit! I pushed her off me and almost lost her footing, but only stumbled. I glared at them breathing heavy. I decided I could not get away and stayed in my spot and thought: 'I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I run from nothing'. Then I started to fidget the whole time I was standing. I felt someone flick me in the ear. I saw it was Sasuke and I glared at him. I asked/demanded.

"What did you do that for, Teme"? He shrugged and said.

"Calm down Dobe". I glared and said.

"I can't wait to tell you that when you have to meet your parents again". He glared and turned away with an 'hn'. Suddenly the door opened and Dad walked in. What? When did the old man call him? Probably when we were fighting. The Old man said.

"Hi Minato-kun. We had some Shinobi guards retrieve these people at the Konoha gates. The blond one is your sister you never got to meet". Dad looked surprised and I grimaced, was I right? He then surprised me by grinning and said.

"Really"?! The old Man nodded and I felt myself grin at his excitement. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura confused. He asked.

"And who might these people be"? I spoke up.

"These are my friends Uchiha Sasuke and Hanuro Sakura". He curled his noise at Sasuke and grinned at me. He said

"You can deal with an Uchiha, wow your good". I burst out laughing. I put on a mock brave face and cleared my throat.

"It's hard, but I lived through it". I said it 'bravely'. He started laughing with me and Sasuke glared at me. Dad looked at Sasuke and said.

"Sorry, If I offended you. Uchiha-san". Sasuke gave a nod and Dad grinned at me. He said.

"I's like to get to know my sister more tomorrow. How about you meet my team in the morning, I pick all three of you up". I nodded, smiling and we walked out the door. Me, Sasuke and Sakura went our separate ways from Dad. Who was on dad's team. I can't believe I never asked. Well I did figure out who my parents were during after the invasion of Pein. I felt someone nudge me and found pout we were in front of our home. Sakura unlocked the door and Sasuke took one bedroom while me and sakura share one. Our room had a huge bed and we lay down to go to sleep. I felt a wave of tiredness hit me and I fell asleep.


	3. Meeting My Dad's Team

**Author's note:** **Sorry for suck the long update, I updated another story a couple of days ago a different website. I don't when I will update next, the order is in a jumbled, but it will be a lot quicker than this update. Enjoy reading, From Pizzafan123. Please use my pole if you reading that story!**

Back in time chapter 3

I yawned and got out of bed slowly and stretched until I heard a couple of pops. Time to get back on the frontlines and fight Madara again. I opened my eyes and blinked, scared. Where is the war? Why am I in a house? Did Madara capture me Where's Sakura and Sasuke? The past day or 2 came back to me, Kakashi-sensei dying, rookie 9 nine dead except us. The old man being alive, mom and dad being alive.

With all this worrying I felt a headache. I glanced down saw Sakura. I yawned again and walked out the room. I felt the need to walk out into the village. I walked past Sasuke and ignored his questioning look. I walked outside and almost cried. It looked just like before the Sound and Sand attack. I walked down the street and breathed in the village air. I then had a sincere smile that I haven't had in a while.

I started whistling and looking in every direction, trying to absorb everything. Since I wasn't watching where I was going, I bumped into some one. I looked up and my eyes widened when I recognized the person. It was a female and she had dark eyes and red hair, Kushina Uzumaki, my mom. I scratched the back of my head and said.

"Heh, sorry". She is my future mom; I have to be nice to her. She looked down at me which annoyed me. Why do I have to be so damn small? She said.

"It's fine, brat. Who are ya?" I paused and said.

"Naruto Namikaze". Her eyes widened and I tilted my head to the side, confused. Did she know me already"? She made a weird noice and suddenly picked me up and held me in her arms. I twitched and asked.

"W-what are you doing, Shinob-san"?! I heard laughing from around me and I looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke and Sakura grinning, even Sasuke. They knew how much I hated being carried. But since it's my mom, maybe I can pretend. I twisted around and saw Dad and his team. I pouted for effect and wined to him.

"Nii-san! Help"! He laughed at me and I felt myself smile. Nii-san, I like the sound of that. It's not dad, but it's something. Dad said.

"Kushina-chan, could you put my sister down"? She grinned down at me and dropped me. I landed on my feet. Dad came over and ruffled my hair, he said.

"Kushina-chan, this is my sister Naruto Namikaze. Naruto this is my girlfriend Kushina Uzumaki". I looked over at his team and noticed Sasuke and Sakura looked at as well. Da-. I should start calling him by his name just in case I mess up. Minato said.

"Oh this is the team I teach. Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake." My eyes widened for a second, but then went back to normal. I looked back at Sasuke and Sakura, a recent memory of Kakashi dying on the battlefield getting to me. I felt my facial features crunch up in pain. No, don't think like that. We are here to make it better. I put on a forced smile and turned back to everyone else.

It was a mask I had, the one I used when I was younger, in my own timeline. I remember Kakashi telling me he was a little ass in his youth. I hope I didn't get annoyed and punch him. WE were on the topic of Sasuke when he was still gone and he told me he acted just like Sasuke. He also told me that his father Sakumo Hatake, his father killed himself and that's why he was so bitter. Anyway, back on topic. I grinned at all of them and said.

"Nice to meet all of you". Sasuke and Sakura nodded. What was weird was that I had an Uchiha grin at me. I don't know much about Rin. Kakashi scowled at me which will take some time getting used to. I'm used to his eye-smiles. Rin just smiled at my cheerfulness and Minato said.

"This is great. This is the team I teach and wanted you to meet. I didn't know you 3 where ninjas". I blinked and looked at my headband or tried to since it was on my forehead. Sasuke said quickly.

"Hokage-sama tested us before you arrived". I and Sakura nodded. The rest of the team noticed Sasuke and Sakura behind me. I smiled and said.

"These are my friends Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha." Obito stared at Sasuke and exclaimed.

"Hey, I never have seen you before". I scratched the back of my head, it being an old habit of mine. Sasuke recovered.

"I lived on the street away from here". Kakashi said.

"Shut up, idiot. It's none of your business anyway". Sasuke and Sakura blinked at him and I sighed. I wonder what changed him in the future. Obito glared at him and knew that if they acted like me and Sasuke did, I need to say something.

"You're the best Uchiha I've ever met". I them all laugh except Kakashi and Sasuke, but he was too busy glaring wholes in my head. Obito went back to grinning at me. Minato said.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves"? We all nodded and sat in a circle in the training fields. Minato was on one side and Sakura on my other. Kakashi was on Minato's other side and Rin was next to Kakashi and Obito was next to Rin and Kushina was next to her and Sasuke was to Kushina. No real important order. Though Sasuke glared at me, because he was near people he didn't know. Minato pointed at me and I fixed my headband felling nostalgic and said.

"I'm Naruto u-Namikaze. I like ramen, teamwork and my important people. I dislike vegetables and people that harm my important people. MY hobbies are training and my dream is to be a good Shinobi and a leader using my own Nindo". They stared at me and I grinned nervously. Minato said.

"Yay, ramen. At least I know what to feed you for dinner". Me and Minato high fived and Kushina said.

"Shut up, you both will be the fattest ninja". I pouted and Sakura snickered from next to me. Kakashi gave me an angry look, but I wondered why. I know it was not about my Ramen obsession. Sakura decided to say her introduction.

"I'm Sakura Hanuro. I like gardening, working on chakra control and my friends. I dislike… not much and my dream is to be a medic ninja". Sakura and I gave Sasuke a look and I saw him give a sigh, he said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes. I hate… some things and I don't really have a dream yet". The hipper Uchiha went next.

""I'm Obito Uchiha. I like my teammate Rin, Kushina-chna and Minato-Sensei. I also like to train and have fun I dislike when Kakashi-teme shows off and my dream is to unlock the Sharingan"! Obito was still grinning when he heard Kakashi snort, either he didn't hear or he ignored it, I bet on the former. The brown haired gir, Rin went next.

"I'm Rin Nohara. I like red beean soupand flowers. I don't really dislike anything. My dream is to be a great ninja like Tsunade-sama". Looking at her and Sakura, I can sense the same personalities. Kakashi started at all of us and finally said.

"Kakashi Hatake". I blinked, that was way less than his first one and that's saying something. Minato grinned, but he seemed uncomfortable this time.

We just hung around for the day with each other. Me and Obito talked about food and pranks, Sakura and Rin talked about who knows what and Kakashi and Sasuke trained. Obito asked me after talking about our favorite foods.

"So… how bad is Sasuke to be around"? I laughed real loud and said.

"Annoying, but I get along with him alright. I've known him a long time. Him and Sakura are like my brother and sister". He nodded, still smiling. He is someone I could get along with. He is the first Uchiha I've met that does not have a stuck up attitude. I looked at the sky and was surprised to see the sun setting. Obito asked me.

"What kind of pranks did you pull"? I felt excitement go through me at a memory. I figured out how to word this and I said.

"I painted over an important wall". He looked at me with shocked wide eyes. Did I take it too far? He is an Uchiha after all. But he surprised me by saying.

"Minato-sensei! Your sister is awesome". Kushina and Minato laughed, Sakura and Rin smiled and Sasuke chuckled while Kakashi rolled his eyes. He looks weird without his Sharingan eye. Minato said.

"Thanks, why don't we all go out to eat, it's late". I know what I want to eat, I said.

"Ramen"! Minato grinned with me and Kushina nodded and rubbed her stomach. Rin and Sakura nodded too, not wanting to start a fight. We all stared at Obito, Sasuke and Kakashi. I decided to start with Sasuke since I don't know this Kakashi well. I looked at him with a pleading look and he rolled his eyes, he said.

"Fine, but you owe me rice balls and tomatoes". I pouted, but nodded eagerly anyway. Obito smiled at me and said.

" Sure Naru-Chan". I blinked, not used to people calling me that. Only a couple did. I grinned and slapped him on the back. Having someone call me that again felt comforting. It was Kakashi's turn to answer. He sighed and said.

"Whatever". We all walked to the Ramen Shop and me and Obito had some mindless chatter. Soon enough, we entered the shop and sat down on the stools. I was between Kakashi and Minato. I looked to see a younger version of Teuchi stand in front of us behind the bar. I grinned, happy to eat ramen after not eating it for so long.

"2 Miso Ramen". I decided to surprise them of how much ramen I can eat. Also, I was eating ration bars during the war. Sasuke and Sakura looked at me strangely when they saw I only ordered 2, but they shrugged it off. Then everyone gave their orders and we waited in silence. I guess we were all hungry. About 10 minutes later, the food showed up in front of us. I licked my lips and dug in without looking at anyone.

All you could hear were slurps and swallowing. Yum, tasty! I blinked, am I starting to have childish thoughts again. I shook my head and continued to eat. I finished my 2 bowls as everyone almost was done with theirs. After we all finished, Kushina and Minato split the bill. We left the Ramen Shop and were in the middle of the street, Sakura said.

"I guess it's time to go. Minato-san, Kushina-san. Thanks for dinner". Minato and Kushina both chuckled, Kushina said.

"Don't ya worry about it". Sakura smiled and Sasuke nodded his head politely. Sasuke was standing close to Sakura. He seemed to do that a lot today. I smirked to myself, payback: embarrass Sasuke. Just not around Sakura because since it's about her, she'll hurt me. Rin smiled and said.

"Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke, bye Sakura". I waved, Sakura said hi back and Sasuke nodded. Kakashi nodded his head politely to us. Obito said to me.

"Bye Naru-Chan". I blinked and like how he said it. He is like another best friend, a second me. A before the war me anyway. I grinned at him and was happy no one could read my thoughts and said.

"Bye Obito, remember what I told you". He nodded happily. Kushina ruffled my hair.

"Bye brat". Great, if it's not Anko calling me that, it's my own mother. Not that I mind it. I playfully galred at her and that made her grin. Minato was a different story altogether, he picked me up and spun me around, hugging me. Whatever happened to mature Kakashi-sensei (1) talked about. He put me down and I swayed a bit. After we all said our goodbyes, me, Sakura and Sasuke walked to our apartment. Right when Sakura walked in, she went to bed. Before Sasuke could go to his room, I pulled him to the kitchen table after I made sure Sakura was asleep. I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

"So what's up with you and Sakura"? He blinked and then his face flushed. I grinned wider, Sasuke blushing, priceless. He then glared and told me.

"Shut the hell up". I wiggled my eyebrows and said.

"Maybe if you get toget her soon, I could have my own room". He growned and then a smirk came to his lips even if he still had a pissed off expression, he said.

"If you don't stop, I'll tell Minato how dirty you mind is". I gulped, from what I can see, Minato is very over protective. I don't want to deal with him if he says, 'my sweet little sister lost her innocents'. After me and Sasuke finished talking, he went to bed, but not before glaring at me. I chuckled and took a quick shower before I went to bed. Putting on some sleeping clothes, I went into the room me and Sakura shared.

I climbed into bed and lay down. I closed my eyes and thought about what happened. Even If they don't know I'm their daughter, I still get to see them. Maybe I can start over. I can also help Sasuke with the Massacre thing. I smiled and then turned into a frown when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. This kept on going over and over in my head. '_They will never know it's me'. _ These thoughts hurt and depressed me, so I discarded them. I then sleep restlessly.

**Chapter 3 end!**

**(1): When she says or thinks Kakashi-sensei, she means old Kakashi. But when she says Kakashi, she means news Kakashi from the timeline she is in. **


	4. memories and silver haired problems

Back in Time

Chapter 4

"_Hinata"! Running over to Hinata, I glared at 'Tobi'. I yelled._

"_You Bastard! I'll kill you"! Jumping to attack him, I was stopped but a strong hand on my collar, which yanked me back to where I was. I looked to see Sasuke. I thrashed and yelled._

"_Get off Sasuke". I showed him I was serious by not calling him Teme. He tightened his hold and wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me back more. He said through clenched teeth._

"_You know not to jump in like that. Use your head and be with her for her last moments". I looked at Hinata on the ground and felt something pull at my heart. She had a blade threw her stomach and was slowly dying. I fell to my knees and gently picked her up. I dashed away from the battle field and laid her on the ground. I swallowed and said._

"_Hinata, don't worry! You'll make it"… I knew that I wouldn't even believe that. I kneeled next to her and blinked back tears when I saw her spit a large amount of blood. She said._

"_Naru-chan… it's o-okay… take care of N-neji-nii-san and tell my f-father". Then Hinata Hyuga died. I growled, replacing my pain and sadness with rage. I carried to where others would be buried and when a battle I was not needed in happened, I dug up a grave and covered it up. I then found what little space was left on the memorial Stone and carved her name in there. I was found kneeling at the stone, weeping by Kakashi-sensei. He never mentioned it and for that I was grateful. _

_The scene shifted and I was seeing Kakashi-sensei's death again, but this time over and over he said it was my fault…_

I woke with a yell. I felt myself sweating and breathing heavy. My hands started to tremble at the bad memory. I glanced to the side to see Sakura up and holding a kunai knife in alarm. She looked at me and put it back under her pillow. I looked away from and she tried to look me in the eye as she said.

"Naruto, you okay"? I nodded numbly and stumbled out of bed. Sakura stared at me worriedly. I said while staring into space.

"Sorry for waking you". She frowned at me and made a sighing noise, she said.

"Don't worry about that". I nodded again and clumsily walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was at the kitchen table munching on a tomato. I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Where did you get the food from? We didn't go shopping yet". He smirked at me, but his eyes narrowed at something on my face. He said.

"The Hokage brought it over along with some money". I nodded, lost in my thought of my memory/dream. He said.

"We have Ramen". I shrugged, looking away. He let out an annoyed breath. He said.

"What's wrong with you, Dobe"? I scowled and looked at him with a weak glare.

"Teme…shut up". Rolling his eyes, he waited till I looked away and then threw a Ramen cup at me. I instantly caught it on reflex. I stared at him for and he looked away with a smirk, shrugging. It was the way he showed he cared, me and him to prideful to say anything. With a grin at the thought of eating Ramen, something I was not used to since the War, I hurried to boil some water in a pot.

I impatiently waited for it to be ready. I then poured the boiled water into the cup. Stirring with some chopsticks I found, I started eating. When I was halfway done, a knock came from the door. I saw Sakura come out the room to go and get it. I wonder who it is. I really don't want to see anyone after that dream. It turns out it was Kushina. She looked at me and scowled. What did I do? She said.

"I swear you and your brother with the Ramen. Ramen for breakfast is bad." I shrugged and continued to eat. She walked up to me and bopped me on the head hard. I winced and whined.

"Kushina-Nee, ow"! Sasuke and Sakura snickered. I glared at them and finished my Ramen. But I ignored Kushina's glare. I threw the cup away and saw Sakura eating an apple. I asked.

"so, what's up"? Kushina ruffled my hair, which annoyed me. Why did I have to be so small? I was always a small kid at my age and it took till my training trip with Jiraiya… No! Don't think about. I'm still raw from that. Kushina grinned at me and said.

"Let's go! Time to see Minato". Grinning I followed her out the door. Calling a bye to Sasuke and Sakura, we both walked into the village.

**Third Person**

While Kushina and Naruto were leaving, Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen at the table. Frowning he looked up at Sakura and asked.

"What's wrong with the Dobe"? Biting her lip, Sakura shrugged and replied.

"I don't know. The way she reacted must have been because of a nightmare. She did wake up a scream. I wonder how her health is…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, which Sakura didn't notice or she would of hit him. He then nodded and Sakura sighed worried about their friend and longtime teammate. Sasuke sighed again and tiredly rubbed his eyes the idiot was acting since the war and time traveling, which is understandable. He looked at Sakura and said.

"Hn". She stopped her mutterings about her health and looked fully at him. He said.

"The Dobe will be fine". Sakura smiled at him in thanks. He shrugged and started to grab another tomato. Sakura frowned and grabbed the tomato away from him. He scowled at her and she said.

"Sasuke-Kun, Tomato is bad to eat all the time. I know you ate one while I was sleeping." He death glare, but it didn't work on two reasons. One, she was used to them, just not as much as Naruto. Two, he was only 7, so they didn't affect her as much. With a smirk, Sasuke ignored her and jumped out the Window.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Sakura put the Tomato back in the grocery back and decided to go shopping later. Or else they would be living off of tomatoes and Ramen. She sat at the table and was happy to have silence. Knowing those two, the silence would not last to long with them around each other in the same home. Meanwhile Sasuke roamed around Town think about the Naruto problem.

**Normal POV (Naruto's)**

I and Kushina were walking down the street. I can't believe I'm walking down the street with my mother that's supposed to be dead. With all the excitement of being pushed back in time, I never really thought about it. It sucks I can't call her that. But Nee-san is still a nice substitute. At least I get to see her alive without being able to hear about her. We ended up at a apartment door, I'm guessing it's Minato's my father.

Kushina walked in without talking and I followed her, wondering what his apartment would look like. I saw Minato talking to Kakashi. It made me freeze. Looking at him made me think of my Dream/ memory. Why could I not get there fast enough? He always protected us against the enemy most of the time and I couldn't even help him. Oh, right I was too busy with Tobi/Madara. I was being selfish.

I felt the pain grip at my heart and squeeze really hard. Biting the inside of my cheek and swallow the bitter emotions down, I grinned at the pair and said.

"Hey Minato-Nii, Kakashi"! Minato grinned with almost the same grin back.

"Hi, Naruto-Chan". I smiled this time for real and Kakashi grunted. I smirked, it reminded me of old Sasuke. It's funny seeing the Teme 7 again. But it's even weirder seeing Kakashi 7. I knew he was once young, but I always had a picture in my head at him being older. Kushina looked at Minato and said.

"Come on, were going out to do this". Minato jumped out of his chair.

"Let's go". Rolling his eyes, Kakashi stood up at a much slower pace. Minato seemed to be whipped badly. It made me want to laugh, so I actually let out a chuckle or two. When he walked past me I muttered low so he couldn't hear.

"Whipped". He must have heard though because he slapped me on the back of the head hard. I pout and whined.

"Ow! Minato-Nii"! He ignored me and I followed after him. I heard Kushina and Kakashi behind me. I heard Kushina laughing which made me pout. I bounded up until I was walking next to Minato. I asked.

"You'll see". I growled. But kept quiet the rest of the way, but I was bouncing in wonder, too excited to talk. Soon we arrived a Training Grounds. It was familiar and I recognized it. I felt my throat close up at where we were. It was training Grounds 7, except the lake was not there yet. Oh, I remember getting flown in the lake by Kakashi-sensei's **Thousand Years Of Death **and cursing about 'old perverts'.

The memories came to me then and I wished it would happen while I was alone. _Meeting the team…Bell Test…Land of Waves…Chunin Exams…valley of end…_

"…idiot". I blinked out of my day dreaming of my memories and look to see that Kakashi was talking to me. I glared once I realized what he said. I said angrily.

"What did you call me"?! He merely rolled his eyes at me making my blood boil. Kushina then slapped both on the head. I yelped, why is everyone hitting me? Kakashi rubbed his head with narrowed eyes. Even If got hit too, I burst out laughing at his pissed off look. He turned a glare at me instead. Minato said.

"I want you both to spar." I grinned and Kakashi nodded. Minato and Kushina stood to the side, while I and Kakashi faced each other. I was happy; I have not fought in a while. Maybe I'll fight the Teme later. I wonder if the Sharingan works. Shaking my head, I focused on Kakashi.

I made the cross seal and two clones popped in existence, on either side of me. They jumped him without a word and he dispelled one already when it got close enough. I stood behind my second clone and when that dispelled, I jumped at him. I blocked, kicked, punched and dodged, but I could not land a single hit, neither could he.

All I know is that he is at Chunin level right now and has been for about 2-3 years. Is it bad, that I keep up with a Chunin. I'm stopping my older attacks. I ducked at a kick to my head and went to punch him hard in the stomach while was clopped away.

He jumped away and threw a couple of Ninja stars at me. I whipped out a kunai and knocked them all away. Now I'm getting bored. Before we could run at each other again I heard Minato yell.

"Stop". We both froze and stared at him. Kushina was staring at me with a weird look on her face. Minato said.

"You can keep up with a Chunin while you're a Genin." I smiled nervously ay him and smiled at me. Kushina suddenly grabbed Kakashi and Minato grabbed me o or picked me up. He shushined and we were in front of my apartment. Minato put me down and let go of Kakashi. He brushed himself off. I snickered at him, which he glared at. Kushina walked in and said she had something important to say. She called in Sasuke and Sakura and said.

"Brats. You, Sasuke and Sakura will be on team 4". Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her amd said in a bored voice.

"What does that have to do with you"? Kushina scowled and appeared behind Sasuke and rubbed her knuckles into is head, making him grimace. She said.

"Because I'm your Sensei, idiot". The look on Sasuke face made me laugh loudly with a large grin.

**Sorry I have not update in a long time. I don't know when I will update again. I could update a chapter from a really long time ago and get a Plot bunny and write it on here. Enjoy!**


End file.
